Devices that generate vibrations, such as for example compressors, pumps, electric motors and all devices which contain rotating or otherwise moving parts, are currently supported by vibration dampers, which are designed to cushion the transmission of these vibrations from the vibrating component to the supporting frame and in general to the rest of the structure in which the vibrating device is integrated.
For example, a compressor for refrigerators is generally installed on four dampers by means of a sequence of operations to be performed manually; a known type of damper is shown applied, by way of example, in FIG. 19.
In a first operation, an operator inserts, in a first hole in a plate A jointly connected to the compressor, a vibration-damping annular body B, made of plastic material or rubber, which is arranged so as to surround the rim of the first hole C; a second operator then fits an insert D, which interlocks by way of laterally protruding wings on one side with the base E of the refrigerator and on the opposite side with an extraction-preventing locking cap F, also made of plastic material.
The assembly of these known types of damper is therefore expensive both in terms of components and in terms of labor (three parts to be assembled with respect to each other and to the compressor and the refrigerator).
Further, the installation process is relatively long, and the reverse process for disassembly, to be performed if the compressor has to be subjected to maintenance or repair, is equally long and awkward.